quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake 5
PLEASE NOTE: This article is about a game that does NOT exist. It shows signs that Quake 5 could be created but there are NO promises that Quake 5 will ever be made. John Carmack Interview June 2011 Quake 5 is a so far non-existent title and over the many years since Quake 4 and Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, id Software has not handed its fans any indication that there would ever been a new Quake, see this article from 2008. But on June 17th, 2011, John Carmack finally gave fans the little spark of hope they'd been waiting for. In this article for multiplayerblog, Carmack talks about how much he loved playing the original Quake online in the late 90s and that despite the First Person Shooter genre moving on in the 15 years since Quake, Carmack likes to think a game like Quake could "compete with the military-heavy, gritty realism of today's biggest sellers". Carmack talks about that doing another "Cthulhu-ish", H.P Lovecraft type game like Quake would be a possibility instead of going back to the Strogg storyline covered in Quake 2 and Quake 4, as he believes that storyline to be finished. id Software is getting tired of the Strogg storyline, and he believes the gamers are too. He even says he was not entirely happy with the direction that Raven took Quake 4 and its lack of inventive game play in multiplayer. Ironically, after creating Quake, he was not that interested in the Singleplayer campaign that was created. John Carmack and the rest of id Software believed Quake to be a random disappointment due to the mergeance of ideas. He believes Quake only worked due to the revolutionary aspects of the game, such as Multiplayer over the internet or a fully 3d world. Carmack promises a better storyline if Quake 5 were to be made, but with many elements borrowed from the original Quake. All in all, it appears that Carmack is thinking about the possibility of bringing the original Quake into the 21st Century, going back to its roots and being nothing like modern FPS games such as Killzone, Crysis and Call of Duty. It seems he wants a game just like Quake to compete with those modern games just like it was in 1995. Of course, there are no promises here, "there's no indication from the interview that id is looking to make Quake 5". At this time, id Software is focused on creating Rage and Doom 4, and have said Quake 5 won't be released any time soon. But after years of hearing nothing, this at least gives Quake fans a bit of hope that perhaps in the future (albeit not the near future), they will be playing a new Quake game that, if Carmack's ideas are anything to go by, could very well be the best Quake since Quake. Wishlist If anyone has any ideas or wishes they'd like to see from a new Quake, write them down in the space below in bullet point form. In order to keep this list tidy and easier to read, please place your wishes into the relevant sub-sections. Feel free to add your own sub-sections as you see fit. 'Story & Characters' *Bring back Bitterman the protagonist from Quake II. *Cthulu references, hopefully with more bosses then the first 2, and make them more like Armagon or the Dragon, enemies you have to fight instead of enemies you have to press switches to beat. *A Dark lord of some kind to rule the monsters and awesome new guns also an engine like quake wars but with a different storyline. *Characters: Sarge, Doom, Klesk, Hunter, Ranger, Mynx. *Story: The United Space Nations has been conducting strange experiments. One of them accidentally created a Slipgate to Shiggurath IV. A world full of all sorts of monsters. Rotfish, Ogres, Rottweilers, Shamblers, pretty much most of the monsters from Quake 1. With it also came a few new monsters. Trolls, Hellhounds, Fluff-fire, and some other monsters. You wake up from your cryro-sleep and find that your ship is under attack. There's an axe on display behind the glass in the ship's museum. You break the glass and take the axe. Your character's name is Ranger. Sarge instructs you to get off the ship. He sacrifices his life saving you from a fatal shot from an Enforcer. Then you start killing a few monsters. Then, your ship crashes after a dark lord kind of guy named Eruath plants this bomb on the ship. Your ship crash-lands on some unknown planet. You break out of the ship only to find that the planet is a medieval cyber-punkish world. You find yourself in a grassland. And then you see a castle upahead. Then you find a shotgun laying down on the ground. You then run'n gun till you get to the castle. From there you encounter the first boss. Werlyn. A huge dragon made of rock and lava. You kill it and end up in a jungle. From the jungle you see this huge cyber-punkish floating city in the sky. That you enter. You fight a few Ogres, and Trolls. Then encounter the Hellhound. A rottweiler that has red eyes, and it's fur is orange. If it touches you it burns you. And it can also breathe out fire. Your first miniboss is a Pyrambler. A creature that looks likes a furry turtle with a fireplace instead of a shell. After slaying the Pyrambler you encounter the second boss. Maet. The boss has the body of a dinosaur, and it has wings. It has the head of a bird. And after you kill it... you pick up a key. You insert the key into the exit door... it opens... and your inside an freezing arctic thunda. It's very cold, and snowy. Upahead there's a cave. A cave full of lava and rock. After that you fight 5 Grunts, 6 Hellhounds, 7 Trolls, and 8 Pyramblers. Then you encounter your second mini-boss. It's a Baron. It's basically a Hell-Knight with the head of a goat, and can throw fireballs at you. Green fire-balls. After you fight that and kill it... you fight 8 Shamblers. Then you meet the third boss. Shukol. A huge tiger, crossed with a snake, and goat. The snake can poison you. The goat can impale you. And the tiger can burn you with it's breath. After fighting that... you go to the next area. An open desert. Up ahead you see a pyramid. Inside the pyramid you fight some Mummies, and a few Barons. Then you fight another mini-boss. It's an undead USN soldier with the head of a jackal. It's an Anubis. You kill it and then you fight the fourth boss. A huge crocodile that breathes out sand. It's name is Leviathan. After the sea monster. After you kill it. You then automatically teleport underwater. In the ocean. You drive a submarine in first person and this awesome action sequence happens. You kill some Sharks, and Rotfish. Then you encounter the fifth boss. Kurdol. A huge sea-serpent. After killing it you then teleport to the sixth area. A huge volcano. You fight Barons, and Hellhounds. Then you fight the sixth boss. Dagon. A huge dragon with a sword in his left hand. Then you teleport to the seventh area. You then fight Shub-Niggurath that's your miniboss before the final boss. Cthulu. Eruath was actually Cthulu in disguise as a human. He was the one that activated and unleashed his minions upon the USN. His first form is Dagon. His second form his Shub-Niggurath. His third form is a huge Shambler. His final form is himself. After you beat him. Ranger says "Damn, I'm good. But not good enough. Time to find the USN base." From there you find the USN base in ruins. And you hear Cthulu chuckling in the background saying "I will be back...." *Cthulu evilly laughing* Then the credits roll. As an unlockable for beating the game you get a remake of Quake 1 and 2. As a reward for beating Cthulu. *Storyline based on Quake, not the Doom or Wolfenstien universes. Add more enemies from the Cthulu mythos, such as Dagon or Cthulu himself. Ignore everything of the Strogg storyline that people are getting tired of, and focus on the original idea. However, make this game less in a rush and more focused on quality. Don't add any of the enemies found above, they don't seem Quakish to me, maybe another game, but not Quake. Make it a proper sequel to Quake. * * 'Enemies' * Shambler * Dagon * Cthulu * Shub-Niggurath (Give her an attack) * Chthon (Make it harder) * Spawn * Flying Polyp * Scrag * Fiend * Ogre * New enemies. Like some enemy named Teufel. It would be a huge frog with razor sharp teeth and would provide a challenge when you swim underwater. Anubis would be an undead USC Soldier with a Jackal head. And so on. * Make a few enemies that are a reference to Wolfenstein, DOOM, and Quake 1. 'Weapons & Power Ups' *Return of Q2's Power Shield. *Axe *Pistol *Hammer *Chainsaw *Machinegun *Nailgun *Rifle *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Super Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Pipebombs *Railgun *Lightning Gun *BFG *No reloading please, make the gameplay like the good old Quake 1. 'Music' *Music to be composed by Trent Reznor *Metal soundtrack, preferably without Midis and something similar to what is found in Classic Doom 3 in certain levels. *Stick to the basis of what made Quake great, good enemies and level design. But no skipping on bosses, make sure there are plenty of enemies weaker and stronger than the Shambler. Make the bosses difficult, unlike the Makron who was a push over. *An awesome soundtrack by sonic mayhem that can be turned off and on *And create a eerie soundtrack that will scare the $#!T out of people if they hear it. 'Level Design' *More base levels. *Episodes instead of hubs. *Hubs instead of Episodes *Make a few levels based off Wolfenstein. *Make a homage to DOOM 1's hangar level. *More cyber-punk medival, crazy levels. 'Game Engine' *Create an engine more like Serious Sam - massive amounts of enemies. *Console port is not weakened like Doom 3 was on Xbox, and a Playstation 3 port created as well. *Aircontrol and fast weapon switching, oh, and fisheye Quake http://strlen.com/gfxengine/fisheyequake/ *Fisheye is optional. *Mods (that can be uploaded to a console using flash drives) *Character Customazation, like using Ranger's shoulder pads, an enforcer helmet,etc. *Motion Blur, add some motion blur kind of like Unreal Engine 3's motion blur. *Make it colorful but not too colorful and not too brown either. In the middle. Something that's groundbreaking and will make veterans and non-veterans alike go in awe. 'Aesthetics ' *Less brown *Awesome colorful and dark levels (like Q2's space levels or Q1's secret level) *The Dopefish. *References and jokes relating to Wolfenstien, Doom, older Quakes and ID/ID staff like they used to in Doom 1-3 *Make fun of Call of Duty. *Make it completely different from Call of Duty and Halo. *Make a few levels based off of Wolfenstein and DOOM. *After you finish the game on Normal you get a remake of Wolfenstein 3D, or after you finish the game on Hard you get a remake of DOOM and after you finish the game on Nightmare you get a remake of Quake 1. *Carry up to 8 guns. Or more. You can hold them all. *No regenerating health. *No modern gameplay. *No reloading.